


Quotidian

by zephyras13



Series: Exiles [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Exposition, F/M, Powerlessness, Present Tense, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyras13/pseuds/zephyras13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal morning in a normal day in a not-so-normal town and happiness is relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quotidian

"KONNNNN!" Ichigo roars, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY BAG?"

Rukia groans and stuffs her head under her pillow when Kon replies indignantly that he has nothing to do with its disappearance. When Ichigo won't stop screeching like a insolent child, Rukia blearily lifts her head up to check the time. Her rabbit-shaped clock reads 6:38 and Rukia jerks up furiously to pound on the wall that separates her and Ichigo's bedrooms.

"Shut _up_ , Ichigo!" she demands loudly. "I am trying to get some sleep!"

"Nee-san!" Kon wails immediately in response, shrill voice discernible even from the next room. "Ichigo's accusing me of heinous cri-"

"I'm going to be _late_ , Kon, you bastard!" Ichigo yells furiously, and Rukia buries her head under her pillow again and tries to focus on not murdering both her roommates. Also, she hopes that the other tenants in their building won't complain. For the umpteenth time.

After Ichigo graduated from high school, Rukia had moved in with him more out of respect for their screwed up tradition than anything else. After all, she'd lived in his closet for almost three years, even after it was obvious his father knew who she was, and where _else_ was she going to go?

"Eh, why _not_ let the madness continue?" Ichigo said when he offhandedly brought up the idea walking back from school and Rukia grinned.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun," she intoned, in her best high-pitched voice. "You _do_ care about me after all!"

Ichigo threw his drink at her.

Now it's May, and Ichigo is in first year at Shibaura Institute of Technology studying engineering. To help make ends meet, Rukia is a shopgirl at the local Marui department store in addition still working for Urahara whenever he needs her. It's pretty dull; she mostly sorts things and helps customers with their needs, but it's funny how much the whole thing disturbs Ichigo. (The look of utter _horror_ on his face when she greeted him with the traditional "Irasshaimase!" a full two octaves higher than her normal speaking voice, the one time he'd come to visit, or, as he put it, "to make sure she hadn't burnt the place down," was telling to say the least.)

Things are normal, though, or as normal as they could be in Karakura. Even after Aizen's defeat, Karakura still remains a spiritual energy hotspot, resulting in all of their core group of friends commuting to school instead of moving away. Both Inoue and Sado travel more than an hour to reach their respective schools, and Ichigo...

Rukia rolls over onto her back and stares up at the cracked ceiling, listening to Ichigo curse as he runs out the door to catch his train.

Ichigo could have moved closer to Shibaura. After all, it's been two and a half years since he lost his powers.

They're slowly returning, of course. He's gotten to the point where he can make out the average ghost, but at this rate it'll be years before he'll be able to fight again.

She's not sure Ichigo has years.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but at least I updated? I'm going to try and post one of these once a week though, at least until I run out of drabbles. Next week will probably be Ichigo! Please review!


End file.
